


Pavel Chekov Is Extremely Underrated Part II: The Away Team Kerfuffle

by theimpossiblegirl39



Series: Pavel Chekov is Extremely Underrated [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chekov is adorable, Gen, Humor, and a badass, and a genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblegirl39/pseuds/theimpossiblegirl39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov is kidnapped on an away mission. Everyone panics, for no reason. Shouldn't they know by now that Pavel is a diplomatic badass?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pavel Chekov Is Extremely Underrated Part II: The Away Team Kerfuffle

They really should've seen them coming. 

It's not like every other away mission they've had hadn't gone wrong in some way. This time, the planet was supposed to be uninhabited. They had run all the appropriate scans. Mr Spock himself had concluded that the chances of running into hostile aliens was improbable. They assembled a team consisting of Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, Ensign Chekov, and five members of security. They beamed down to the planet's surface and proceeded to scan the area, collect plant samples, and in Chekov's case, look at some interesting rocks that were vaguely shaped like various Russian landmarks. All was going well, which in hindsight, was probably a sign of what was to come, since nothing the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise did ever went well. Then the aliens attacked. 

They were tall and built like boulders. With a swipe of an arm they took out three of the security officers. "Set phasers to stun!" shouted Kirk. The remaining security and the three bridge crew members pulled their phasers from the holsters. But before they had a chance to fire, two other aliens grabbed the security officers and throw them over the precipice. Spock quickly withdrew his communicator. "Mr. Scott three to beam up." As they began to dematerialize, another alien reached out and grabbed Chekov. 

"Chekov!" Kirk shouted once again. In the back of Spock's mind, it occurred to him that Jim was always yelling and being dramatic, but ignored it because he was more worried about their youngest crew member. 

Unfortunately, neither Spock nor Kirk were able to go after Chekov, because within seconds they were standing on the transport pad aboard the Enterprise. 

 

Chekov was having a not so terrible day. Granted, he was attacked by aliens and separated from the away team, but in retrospect, a lot worse has happened and he should be grateful he was just kidnapped and nothing worse.  
"Put me down you beeg ugly-" 

"Silence!" One of the aliens bellowed. "We will not harm you, so long as you cooperate. We want information about your ship and your people."

"Vell zis is certainly a wery strange vay of asking. Vhat do you want in return?"

"In exchange for information, we will allow you to keep your ship completely in tact. And perhaps your lives as well."

Chekov's eyes widened. "Now, now, zer is no reason to threaten anyone. If you just ask nicely, ve'd be happy to help you." 

"Really?" 

"Da."

The aliens looked at one another. "In that case, would you tell us about your people?"

"Vhat is ze magic vord?"

"Uhh.. Please?" 

Chekov beamed. "Let's get comfortable shall we? It is a wery long story." 

 

"We have to go back."

This was the first thing that flew out of Kirk's mouth as he walked onto the bridge, Spock walking beside him, and McCoy scowling behind them.

"It would be illogical to return and stage a rescue without sufficient information about the alien species Captain." 

"I don't care Spock. We have to save Chekov." 

"I am not disagreeing with you Captain. I am merely stating that we must gather information before we run into something blind." 

“What exactly happened Captain?” Sulu, Chekov’s best friend, swiveled his chair around to face the superior officers. 

“We encountered a group of hostile aliens Mr. Sulu. They proceeded to kill all of the security team and kidnap Mr. Chekov in the instant before we beamed aboard. We have to find them before they kill Chekov.”

“Just once, Jim, I’d like to send you on an away mission where members of engineering and security we vaguely know aren’t killed by some space plants or alien race. The red shirts are people too you know.”

Kirk swatted at McCoy dismissively. “Yes Bones. Now let’s get back to the situation at hand.”

Sulu nodded. “I volunteer to be on the rescue team sir.”

“Request granted.”

Meanwhile Spock was running a long range scan on the planet, and had pinpointed the location of the alien hive.  
“Captain, I have located the aliens.” 

“Good work Mr. Spock. Send the coordinates to Mr. Scott and get ready to beam down to the planet again.”

“Aye aye Captain.”

As the rescue team left the bridge, Uhura turned to McCoy. “I sure hope they get him back safely. Poor Chekov. He must be terrified.”

McCoy just scowled more. “I hope they come back with ALL the security this time. I’m getting tired of having to make death certificates for red shirt crew members every time we stop for some exploring.” And with that, he stomped out of the bridge onto the turbolift. 

 

Chekov, unlike Uhura had surmised, was definitely not terrified. In fact, he was thoroughly enjoying himself. The aliens turned out to be great listeners. They sat and listened enthusiastically to Chekov as he told them about his adventures on board the Enterprise and all the crazy situations they had faced as a crew. 

"And ven the hatch opened, all ze tribbles fell out on top of the Keptin. It vas wery funny."

The aliens hooted with hysterical laughter. "That is a great tale! You are a natural storyteller young one." 

"Zank you Meester Cuplit. Not eweryone appreciates my genius."  
Chekov suddenly noticed how dark it was getting outside through the window. "Oh my. It is getting wery dark. I must be going back to ze Enterprise now." 

"So soon?"

"It has been hours zince my crew has zeen me. Zey must be wery vorried." 

The aliens and Chekov stood. "Very well. But it is dangerous for you to walk alone at night. We will escort you."  
Chekov and the aliens turned to leave the complex and venture out into the night. 

 

"Where are the aliens?" 

"The scan revealed their main complex to be two meters that way." 

"Ok then. Let's go. Quietly." The three officers and security team crept silently over the rough terrain of the planet. After a few minutes, they reached the complex. As they did, they saw Chekov with a group of aliens surrounding him just outside. Kirk motioned to Spock and Sulu to move around the aliens for a sneak attack. As they moved into position, the aliens began to walk forwards. Seeing the opportunity to save his crew member beginning to slip from his fingers, Kirk jumped into the clearing, followed shortly after by Spock and Sulu. 

“Freeze!”  
The aliens froze, confusion written all over their faces.  
“Let my crewman go, or I’ll give the order to fire.”

“Captain, there’s has been a misunderstanding-”

“I’ll say. You attacked us without provocation and kidnapped Mr. Chekov.”

“Keptin.”

“You held him hostage for hours without making an attempt to contact us or return him.”

“Keptin.”

“And you killed a bunch of officers whose names escape me right now but were no doubt important to my crew!”

“Keptin!”

Kirk spun around to face the young Russian. “What Chekov? I’m trying to save you. Can’t it wait?”

“No it can’t Keptin. Ze aliens did not mean to hurt us. Zey only vanted information but vere too zocially inept to do it nicely.”  
The alien’s leader, Culpit, stepped forward.  
“We are very sorry we killed your crewmen and took Mr. Chekov here. We did not mean to harm you. We thought you were invaders and wanted our land. We believed that force was necessary to find out your motives and gather information on how to stop you. Please accept our apology. Chekov tells us that you are a brilliant Captain that leads an exceptional crew, and we realize now that we should never have doubted you. We were actually just on our way to escort Chekov back to where we found him so he could return to your ship.”

Kirk wasn’t quite sure how to respond. He hadn’t expected the aliens to be so friendly and apologetic. “Well. I suppose you are forgiven. We didn’t mean to make you feel threatened. We were just looking for resources and exploring. It’s alright though. You wouldn’t be the first alien race we accidentally angered. There have been so many that it’s almost embarrassing. So, uh maybe we’d best agree to just forget this ever happened and move on, okay? Anyway, we’d better get going before Bones has an aneurysm from being impatient. Thank you for looking after Chekov.”

“Thank you Captain for accepting our apology,” Culpit turned to Chekov. “Goodbye young one. Good luck on your many adventures.”

“Goodbye Culpit, and zank you.”

“Kirk to Enterprise. Four to beam up.”

“Standing by.”

“Energize.”

 

Back on the Enterprise, Chekov and Kirk sat in sickbay. Chekov was receiving a full work up by Doctor McCoy to make sure he was alright after being kidnapped, and the Captain was there because as soon as he’d beamed back aboard from the planet, he found himself having an allergic reaction to a plant he touched on the planet. 

“I’m just glad that this time you returned with all of the away team, including the ones wearing red.” McCoy had said when they walked through the sickbay doors, Kirk’s face and hands swollen.

As the doctor prepared a hypospray, Kirk lent over to Chekov on the other biobed. “Hey Chekov. Can I ask you something?”

“Zertainly Keptin.”  


“Do you really think I’m a “brilliant” captain?”

Before Chekov could answer, McCoy jabbed Kirk in the neck with the hypospray.

“There, that should do the trick. Now, if only I could find a way to reduce the swelling of your ego.”


End file.
